In The Midst of Luforther
by Point of Departure
Summary: /SasuSaku AU/ 'If you think I'm serious, please reread the above passage, and maybe I'll give you a lesson on a minute word called sarcasm.' In which Sakura accidently trips, splattering mashed potatoes on, and kneeing, a certain unlucky Sasuke Uchiha.


**~ Full Summary ~**

Mars just won't ever quit torturing Sakura. Mars, as in this girl that seems to have some beef with her. Ever since that… incident, involving Uchiha- OF COURSE-, nothing, not even the prettiest angel can save her. Surviving this hell hole of a school seems impossible, especially with that God-forsaken _system_.

L U F O R T H E R

INTRO I:

"_High School Stereotypes to the extreme"_

With every new discussion…

Comes the _gossip_.

With every mistake…

Comes drama…

With every new friend…

Comes a relationship.

And with every geek, nerd, or dork…

Comes the jocks, preps, and the cool.

~x~x~x~x~

With every hot guy…

Comes a bunch of girls to fawn on him…

And with every school…

There comes a system…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys! I deleted the old "In The Midst of Luforther" because I didn't like it. After I read it over, I realized that I had incorporated snippets of stuff that was leading the plot in a different direction than I had hoped. My new plot is definitely more developed. Again! Sorry for the super late update, and I am especially sorry to those of you who have already read the latest chapters of the old "In The Midst Of Luforther". :( I apologize! I'm sooo sorry! **

**I've been super busy lately and just haven't had the time. Plus, I've noticed that my writing is way too boring. I tried to spice it up. (I was reading some other fanfics, and I got really jealous of the awesome writing/plot/content :P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hope you all have a Happy Holiday(s)!**

* * *

**In The Midst of Luforther**

**Intro: The Hanger On The Other Side**

**Written by: muddyapplz ~ Puddle Productions**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is like flowers and gardens, princesses and fairies, castles and money, and so much glorious money. I have my prince charming, my puppies, and my sweet family and friends. Life is a blast; can't you tell I'm happy?_

_If you think I'm serious, please reread the above passage, and maybe I'll give you a lesson on a minute word called sarcasm._

_Can you hear the world laughing at me?_

_I sure as hell can, because when a girl slips on the dining hall floor, accidently kneeing one of the hottest guys alive in his family jewels and spilling mashed potatoes with gravy all over his positively sexy suit vest, and on the first day of Formal, then all people are bound to talk about is how 'she did that' and how she is being demoted to the lowest of the low in the _social class system_._

_Said girl cannot possibly be anyone other than me. If you knew my whole life story, you'd understand why. All I can say right now is that I'm screwed. _SCREWED_! Just wait until they find me in here! It doesn't take long to drown someone in a toilet. This school doesn't have security cameras in the bathroom, does it?_

_If I were writing an S.O.C and not a journal entry, all that you would see is: _I'm going to get jumped! I'm going to get jumped!_ Because, me being honest with myself, the boy I just _Sloppy Joe'd_ has a huge, crazy fan who is quite well-known for picking fights, especially with people who pour food all over her _'man'_. I call her: Mars, but I'm sure my other entries have at least _mentioned_ her. After all, she always looks like she wants to kill me. Why? I don't know! I haven't met her, anyways. _

_I can take Mars in a fight (although it's not advised unless I want to lose my scholarship), but it's the fact that she's got some nasty Hangers on her side that has me hiding in a bathroom stall. Hangers, as in _wannabes_. You see, that is the system here at Luforther Academy, as I learned today. The jocks, the geeks, the preps; they all have a _name_. A name, as in, a classification. For example; the wannabes are called Hangers, since all they do is hang onto all the populars. Of course, being a sophomore transfer didn't give me much time to figure that out, especially after four days of being here. Here, at Luforther Academy. But what it really should be named is: _**Lu**xury **for**** The** **R**ich_. Get it? Lu-for-the-r._

_Hah! Yup, I came up with that all by myself._

_Anyways,_

_Farewell Diary,_

_Maybe when Mars burns you, I'll find you in heaven. 3_

* * *

The still air and the anxiety was adding to her panicked state of mind, and the steady—

_drip_

_drip—_

of the faucet never seemed to quit sending chills through every nerve in her body. It was unnaturally cold in the stall— probably from the fright— and she couldn't help but hope that, whatever Mars decided to do to her, it would be quick and painless. Fate, she supposed, was what brought her to be hiding in a bathroom, crying the eyes of her soul out. It never really was her forte to make good first impressions anyway. _Particularly_ with pink hair. Freshman year at her old high school was comparable to garbage. The teasing didn't help either. Boarding school, she thought, wouldn't be as harsh— considering the lack of a huge student body. But the schools always seemed too good to be true on the website…

Back on the subject of first impressions; it was probably just that Mars never even liked Sakura to begin with.

Sakura couldn't really say that she knew her all that well either. She didn't even know her real name, to be honest; hence the nickname 'Mars'. The boarding students arrived Thursday, giving Sakura no less than four days to get acquainted. Mars was the type of girl that had her own _crew_, and kept to herself most times. Four days may have seemed like a nice long length to get to know the girl, but Sakura didn't dare go near. Not after the glares Mars gave her. Call it animal instinct, but there was a "thing" about a spiky red haired girl that was disgruntling.

Sakura recalled her very first encounter with the ginger:

"_Hey…" Mars said nonchalantly, passing by with too much effort in the hips. She abruptly halted, scanning Sakura up and down through the corner of her arrogant eye with disgust, "Flatty."_

_Sakura tilted her pink head to gaze down at her own chest and then back at Mars'. Sure, it wasn't… _better_ than hers, but at least Sakura's hips weren't _that_ wide. Seriously, she was like a Christmas tree…_

Sakura also remembered their _last_ encounter; the one only a few minutes ago:

_It was the dinner before classes started, also known as First Formal. The meal was tradition, of course; students had to dress up for a family-style dinner. The dining hall staff had temporarily replaced all of the wooden round tables with great, long, tables, accompanied with fancy trinkets, flowers, candles, and table cloth just for the occasion. Unfortunately, not all of the cooking staff members had arrived, like they were supposed to. This left the dinner without servers to bring out the food. Thus, the meal was buffet style._

_It wasn't too great of a time to have a buffet._

_Sakura had been wearing heels… for only the second time in her life, not counting the when she used to dig in her mother's closet for them as a child._

_Watching her feet was no small task, either._

_Sakura made her way back to her seat, accidently stepping in a crack between the red tiles. Almost in slow motion, she tripped. It wasn't her fault she didn't see the boy practically three feet in front of her, so that when she threw the tray in effort to catch herself, it splattered onto his chest. When he backed away in shock, Sakura stood, walking over to help him clean it off._

_"I'm so, _so _sorry!" She apologized, accidently stepping into the pile of guck on the floor. Her heel pierced the tray, and she lifted her knee to shake it off... Though she wasn't expecting the boy to be so close that she would knee him. Poor thing._

_It was kind of funny how Karin turned bright red with lividness. The only downside was that the headmaster had seen the entire incident…_

…

Sakura gasped as the girls restroom door swung open, followed by the light clicking of heels against tile. Instinctively she pulled her bare feet up, snaking her tiny, ivory arms around them. Apple green eyes, wide with the holding of her breath, darted to the opening under the stall door. Sakura slighted leaned forward to see beneath.

Long calves, about the same skin color as hers, stopped in front of the marble sink, but no sound of flowing water was heard. The figure was just simply standing there, as if gazing at something interesting. Perhaps the girl was mesmerized by herself.

_'Conceited little preps.'_

Sakura sat straight up. The diary hid under her on the lid of the toilet seat was beginning to hurt her butt, causing a deviant aching, but she kept still. She could hear the other person in the room begin to move again. Bright yellow painted toe nails were so close to the stall, Sakura didn't even have to bend over to see them this time.

The was a loud—

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock!—_

On the white painted metal of the door. It echoed off of the wallpaper and back to Sakura, seemingly to replay in her head like some kind of torturous melody.

"Hey!"

Sakura squeaked quietly in terror.

"You know, if you want to be less conspicuous about where you are, you should hide elsewhere. The worst place to hide is the _bathroom_. After all, it is the place _everyone_ checks, and the person is most definitely always found," The lady, whose voice didn't quite resemble Mars', paused in thought for a few seconds, musing to herself, "Although, for a girl, the _guy's_ bathroom is a great idea."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I know you're there," she clarified, "I'm not trying to be mean, but you're not fooling me."

Sakura scoffed in her head at this remark. _Not trying to be mean_? She was on the verge of pissing herself because this girl was going to make her swig toilet water out of pure malevolence. And it was just because this little pretty boy got his suit all dirty.

"I'm not kidding," She said, sliding something under the stall door. It was a pair of pearl white heels. Sakura mentally smacked her forehead. Stupidity. They were _hers_. She recalled using the sink to clean them out of mashed potatoes and gravy before ducking away to hide, "Next time, when you hide, try not to leave stuff around, okay?"

Silence.

"Listen, I'm not trying to hurt you if that's what you're thinking. I _know_ you're the one that gave Uchiha a vasectomy— frankly everyone knows— so no need to hide it."

"Go. Away." Sakura spat through a shaky jaw.

"C'mon!" She exhaled, "Don't you need someone to talk to?"

"If so, definitely not _you_!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was saying! All she really wanted was for the girl to go away. If she needed company, she could talk to herself. She needed no one else in order to survive in this school.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" The girl cried defensively, as if she was _truly_ offended by Sakura. She was probably a Hanger of Mars, Sakura thought, acting like the bait in this hunt. Those Hangers, or _wannabes_, were _always _used by others. Brainless dogs, but harmless leeches. Well, Sakura wasn't going to take this 'act of friendliness' for granted.

Her luminous green eyes, although strong, slightly trilled in fear, as she said, "Won't you go? You're not helping! I know that_ girl_ is waiting out there to beat me up!"

The lady on the other side chuckled, "Wow, you really are hard to get through to!"

Sakura bit down on her lip to stop the lump in her throat from coming out. What does that girl mean?

"By the way; if you're talking about Karin, I already told her and her scoundrels that you went another way, figuring the bathroom would be too obvious. I guess I was wrong, since you came here anyways." There was a hint of untruth in the last sentence, but Sakura paid no mind, focusing on the biting of her lip, "Well I've been doing a lot of talking! Now that you officially know I'm not dangerous, can you at least _talk_ to me?"

"I'm not stupid." Sakura announced, to her revelation, in a clear, leveled voice.

"I know that," the 'harmless' girl answered, "Which is why I think you're smart enough to trust the right people."

"Which is why I'm not trusting _you_."Sakura mumbled.

The other groaned in frustration and clomped her foot lightly, "How do you want me to prove myself? I sure as hell know you don't want to meet me face to face to find out. All you can see of me is my feet."

"I _don't_ want you to proof yourself to me. I just want you to leave."

And with a final groan, that is what the unknown girl did, leaving the pinkette half scared to death, half surprised out of her wits. If the persistent girl had been with this so called Karin… Sakura couldn't even imagine the outcome.

Rubbing her completely numb bottom, Sakura cautiously stood to stretch. For a few minutes, she planted her feet and waited. There ought to be a trick or something, she thought, but as she peeked out of the restroom door, she saw no one. Dinner was completely over, and the lights were dimming. With her diary in one hand, and her heels in the other, she sprinted towards the exit and across the quad, hoping that if anything were to catch her, it'd be the sprinklers.

* * *

**A/N: Short on time here!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review! It brings my heart happiness and I update faster.**


End file.
